Another generation
by CrAzY4lIfE01
Summary: H/D, G/N, H/R, and B/P: Their kids adventure at Hogwart both with kids piont of view Mostly  and The adults point of view. I dont own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry's P.O.V

I sat up starching as the bright morning sunlight came in though the curtain. I reached for my glasses on the night stand. Once they were on I looked around and smiled thinking about the way my life turned out to be. A few years ago after Ginny first kissed me I realized that I did not like her that way. Then a few days later I blushed after seeing Draco shirtless. I took a few days for me to realize I was gay. After the war me and Draco started a tense friendship but soon we became something more. After four years of dating he proposed and we got married. I was no longer Harry James Potter but Harry James Malfoy. Then came another shocker. I was able to get pregnant. We had three kids. Our oldest would be starting her first day of Hogwarts today. Her name was Olivia Jane Malfoy. She had Draco's silvery-blond hair but she had my green eyes and also like me she had to wear glasses. She was smart but also very shy. Our next two kids were two years younger then Olivia. Rachel Kyra and Noah Lance Malfoy were smart and hard-working kids even if they were so young, They were twins and hardly went anywhere without each other. I looked over at the clock on the night stand and saw it was time to get Draco up. I turned to look at my husband who was sleeping peacefully on his back. I started to plant kisses all over his face,

"Dray wake up." I said between kisses. He groaned but did not wake. I tried again.

"Dray wake up." This time he groaned and opened his eyes glaring at me.

"Why do I have to get up Harry?" He asked. I smiled.

"Cause Dray we have to get the twins to the Barrow and then you, me, and Olivia have to get to Hogwarts." I said. Me and Draco worked at Hogwarts and while the school year was going Mrs. Weasley normally watched the kids. The difference this year would be Olivia not going to the Barrow. The twins loved the Barrow. At Hogwarts I was the Dark Arts teacher as while as head of the Gryffindor house. Draco was the Potions teacher and head of his former house Slytherin. We both found this to be funny. Also at Hogwarts instead of being Mr. Malfoy, I used the "madian" name Mr. Potter. Just then we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Draco said his voice still full of sleep. The door opened and in stepped our daughter Olivia.

"Daddy, Papa, I'm scared." she said and walked over to our bed. Draco picked her up and set her in his lap.

"Why are you scared honey?" I asked

"Cause Daddy, what if I don't make any friends." she said.

"Nonsense Olivia honey, you'll make friends plus the Weasley twins will be there." I told her. She smiled at the mention of my friends Hermione and Ron's kids Alexis and Daniel. They were Olivia best friends and she also liked Daniel.

"And just remember your a Malfoy and you can do anything you set your mind too." Draco told her. Once she left the room me and Draco got up and got dressed. Today was going to be along day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Olivia's P.O.V

After dropping my siblings off at the Barrow, me, my Daddy, and my Papa got in the car and drove to King's Cross station. While they got my trunks out of the back, I grabbed my new owl. She was Black so I named her midnight. Walking through the train station I looked for platform Nine and three-quarters.

"Papa,Daddy I don't see it." I said. They laid their hands on my shoulders and brought me other between platforms Nine and Ten.

"Now Olivia we need you to pay attention." my Daddy said. I watched as my Papa started to run to the wall. I thought he was going to get hurt but he disappeared into the wall. I looked up at my Daddy to see if I could go and he smiled at me and nodded. I took my owls cage which I had sat down and started to run to the wall. When I got to the other side of the wall my Papa was waiting. Then my Daddy came though. I was amazed. There were tons of kids with there parents and siblings. Some of the kids were crying because they wanted to go but were to young. As I looked around I saw the red hair of my two friends Alexis Felicia and Daniel Eli Weasley. I handed Midnight to my Daddy and tip-toed over to Daniel. When I got over there I hugged him from behind.

"Holy crap!" he shouted. I let go and fell laughing. His sister, parents and my parents were all laughing.

"Oh you Olivia Malfoy are so going to get it." he said and he started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard I though I was going to pee myself.

" D...Da...Daniel stop!" I pleated though my giggles. He continued his tickling.

"Dan... please if you... don't s...s...stop, I'm going to pee!" I managed to get out. He stopped tickle me and let me catch my breath. He also held out his hand so he could help me up. I blushed and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and I hugged Alexis and then Daniel again. I blushed brighter when he hugged me back. I always did have a crush on him.  
><span>Daniel's P.O.V<span>

The blush on her face was so cute. I thought to myself. For five years I have had a crush on my best friend. The reason I did not tell her is that I didn't know how. After our things were put on the train me, Alexis and Olivia went to find an empty compartment to sit in. Once we found one we gathered in and sat down.

"So Liv, how are your dads doing?" I asked her.

"Their fine, how are your parents?"

"Good." It was silent. My sister was reading and Olivia was listen to a device called an iPod her dad Harry had charmed it to work here and at Hogwarts. I was starring out the window. The trolly came by and I got us some chocolate frogs and other types of sweets. I handed Olivia and my sister a chocolate frog. Would this train ride ever end?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia's P.O.V

Getting off the train at Hogwarts with Daniel and Alexis we ran into Violet Zabini. Zabini was the daughter of Blaise and Pansy Zabini. Both of her parents used to be friends with my Papa.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Malfoy and the Weasels."

"Shut it Zabini!" Daniel said his ears and face turning red. I grabbed his arm. I didn't want him to get into a fight.

"Dan... come on... lets go" We turned to leave and go to the front but she spoke up again.

"Awww does little Daniel love Olivia." Daniel turned around.

"Shut up you grit your just jealous cause Olivia is better then you" I looked at Alexis and she had the same worried look I did. Violet never got a chance to answer cause Daniel walked off with me and his sister fallowing him.

Draco's P.O.V

Me and Harry sat holding hands underneath the teachers table waiting for the new first years to be brought in. Harry was busy talking with the Transfiguration teacher Ms. Haberdasher. The double doors opened and in came the new first years being lead in by the games keeper Ryan. I could see Olivia's light blond hair in-between the read hair of Alexis and Daniel. I looked over at Harry. He must have seen her because he was smiling. The sorting hat started to fly and sing as all the first years looked in amazement at the hat. When the hat was done Ryan began calling names. When he reached Malfoy, I saw Olivia freeze but with a gentle push and an encouraging word from the twins she walked up and sat down. We all waited before the sorting hat shouted... Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia's P.O.V

When my name was called I froze where I stood. Daniel put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear that the hat will put my in Gryffindor. He also said that I was one on the bravest people he new. Alexis gently pushed my back and I took a breath and walked up. When I sat down Ryan placed the sorting hat on my head and he started to talk.

"Ah a Malfoy but with the Potter blood... You must be Draco and Harry's oldest." I only nodded not knowing what to say. What did he mean by Potter blood?

"Yes I was wondering when I would be able to sort you. Your vary smart a Ravenclaw trait hmm also loyal to your friends and family but I can see your brave at heart." I did not know how he could say I was brave when I wasn't.

" I know where you belong...Gryffindor" The Gryffindor table cheered and I looked over at the twins to see them smiling. When they caught my eyes the both gave me a thumbs up. All that was left was for them to be in Gryffindor with me. I hope they would be.

Alexei's P.O.V

When the hat shouted Gryffindor me and Daniel clapped and cheered for Olivia. Catching her eye we both gave her a thumbs up. We both hoped that we would be in Gryffindor with her but we were not sure. We were like our mom Hermione. We were both really smart. When our mom was at Hogwarts she was almost but in Ravenclaw but they hat put her in Gryffindor with our dad and Uncle Harry. After some other kids were sorted they called my name. I walked up and sat down while Ryan placed the cap on my head.

"Hmm very smart like your mother but... a Weasley. You would do great in Hufflepuff or maybe even Ravenclaw." I took a deep breath praying to be put into Gryffindor with Olivia.

"You belong in...Gryffindor!" I jumped up once the hat was off and ran over to the Gryffindor table while people cheered. I hugged Olivia and thought to myself all that was left was Daniel.

Daniel's P.O.V

Both my sister and Olivia made Gryffindor and I hoped I did too. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I wasn't with my sister and Olivia. My name was called next and I walked up and sat down. Once Ryan put the hat on my head it started to talk.

"Ah another Weasley but just like your mother... Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped but Alexis and Olivia were the loudest. Once off I ran to the table and hugged my sister and Olivia. I kissed Olivia on the cheek and when I pulled back her face was red and I could tell mine was too. Why did I do that?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia's P.O.V

After dinner everyone in Gryffindor fallowed a perfect named Anna.

"Now just remember everyone the stairs move so we have to hurry." Soon we were at a picture of a fat lady.

"Now listen carefully everyone I'm going to say the password and you all have to remember this. It is very important... Muggle Born."

"Password accepted." the fat lady said and swung open. When we walked into the room we heard was the common room I was amazed. The were big comfortable looking armchairs and a couch all in a deep maroon. A huge fire place was along on wall. Two sets of stairs were at the end of the circular room.

"Ok everyone now those stairs lead to the boy's rooms. Since the castle was remodeled its two boys to a room and the other stairs lead to the girl's rooms, same rule with two girls to a room. Now unlike other years there is no charm on the girl stairs cause the headmaster thinks that the boys can be trusted but their will be a charm placed if there is any trouble or misbehaving by the boys." She said and pointed to the right and then the left.

"Because it is late I want everyone to find there stuff over there, pick a room mate, pick a room and get ready for bed. Breakfast starts at six." Anne left the common room and I looked over at Alexis.

"Roommates?" We said at the same time. We both smiled and went to grab are things.

"Hey Dan who are you rooming with?" I asked.

"Just some guy named Dylan." I only nodded.

"Night Daniel." I said and started to walk to the girls stairs.

"Night Olivia, sweet dreams." I walked up the stairs and into the room that Alexis was standing outside of. I saw she had chosen the bed away from the window cause she knew I liked the window bed. I put my pj's on and brushed my teeth. After I put my stuff away I laid on the bed and sighed. I wonder how Daniel was doing.

Daniel's P.O.V

I laid on my bed by the window after putting my sleep clothes, brushing my teeth and putting my things away. I sighed a rolled over grabbing my things to write a letter to my mom and dad. I told them about getting here and being sorted. I even told them that both me and Alexis were almost put into Hufflepuff but got sorted into Gryffindor. I told them about how the headmaster trust us boys and not go into the girl's room even if there is no charm. I told them that Alexis and Olivia decided to be roommates and I was rooming with a boy named Dylan. I looked at the cloak by the bed and saw it was now 10:30. I put my things on the nightstand and rolled over pulling my blankets over me. Everyone needed to get up tomarrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daniel's P.O.V

The next morning when every one was up and dressed, we all walked down to the Great Hall. At the table I sat down next to Olivia who was sitting beside my sister.

"Morning Olivia. How did you sleep?" She blushed and looked up from her book.

"Morning Daniel. I slept great. You?" I smiled at her.

"I slept good." After a few words from the Head Master, food appered and every one dug in.

"You excited for classes Dan? I am."

"I don't really like classes Liv, but I can't wait to have your parents as teachers." My sister then butted in.

"Your not going to cause trouble Daniel, are you? Then again if you do, I could always wright to mum and tell her." I stuck my tonuge out at her and Olivia giggled. I wonder what she was thinking.

Olivia's P.O.V

Why does he have to be so cute? I thought to myself and kept on reading the book I had brought with me. I looked up at the teachers table and saw my parents talking.

"Whatcha reading Olivia?" I looked up and looked across the table at Baliy. Baliy was a short girl with hazel eyes and black hair. She slept in the room next to me and Alexis. I had taked to her brefly in the commom room.

"um, just Hogwarts History that all. Alexis let me barrow it." She nodded and turned to talk with her room mate, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I turned back to my book. Soon breakfat was over and it was time for classes to start. I hoped we wouldn't be late.

* * *

><p>A.N: Sorry this took so long. I lost the file and was really busy.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olivia's P.O.V

I ran down the hallway trying to get to my potions class on time but I was stopped my Violent Zabini.

"Well, well, well, looks like little Olivia is running late."

"Move out of the way Zabini." She said where we was.

"I don't think so Malfoy."

"Out of my way! I have to get to class and you should be going too so move!" Again she said where she was. I got mad and pushed her out of the way and continued running. I finally reached the potions room. When I stepped in, everyone stared at me.

"Miss. Malfoy, you're late." I was still out of breath from running.

"Sorry Professor Malfoy, I was stopped my Violent Zabini in the hall. My papa shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss. Malfoy but I'm going to have to take five point from Gryffindor. Tardiness is never a good thing." I knew better then to argue and nodded, siting down between Alexis and Daniel.

"That's so unfair Liv. I can't believe your papa did that to you, you're his daughter." Daniel whispered.

"He had too, I was late and he can't play favorites." I sighed and then started to pay attention. I didn't want to get into trouble again.

Draco's P.O.V

I hated taking points from Olivia but I knew that as a teacher I couldn't play favorites even if she was my daughter. After class I had some free time before my next class so I went up to see Harry. He was sitting at his desk, writing something. He looked up and noticed me.

"Hey Dray." I walked over and kissed him. He sensed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Olivia was stopped in the hall by Violent Zabini and was late to my class. I had to take point off. I hate that I had too." He smiled.

"That must have been difficult. This isn't going to be easy. Not only are we her parent but we're her teachers."

"I know. How did your class go?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Except for having to take points off of Gryffindor, everything went well. Olivia and Wesley twins are naturals at it." He smiled.

"I'm not really surprised. Olivia is our daughter and the twins have Hermione's brains." I nodded. I noticed that I only had a few more minutes until my next class.

"I have to go Harry but I see you at lunch." He kissed me and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him.

"Love you Dray."

"I love you too Harry." I kissed him one more time before leaving and walking back to the dungeons. This year was not going to be easy indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alexis P.O.V

I knew why my brother was shocked at how Mr. Malfoy had taken point from us and I had to admit I was kind of surprised as well but I also knew why he had to do it. Olivia was right on the fact that he couldn't play favorites. It was now lunch time and I was sitting next to Olivia who was sitting next to my brother. I was reading Dark Arts Defense: Basic for beginners because we had Defense Ageist the Dark Arts next with Olivia's dad. All the teachers were sitting at the professors table.

"Are you excited for DADA with your dad Olivia?" I asked. She stopped talking to my brother and turned to me.

"Kind of Al but I'm also kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm nervous about how the class will go." I smiled at her.

"I'm sure things will be fine. Me and Daniel will be with you this time." She nodded and went back to eating and talking to my brother. I went back to reading. She was worried over nothing,

Harry's P.O.V

I watched as the classroom filled up and I saw Olivia, Alexis and Daniel sit together. Olivia looked up and waved to me. I smiled and waved back. Once the class was settled I spoke,

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Professor Potter and welcome to Defense ageist the dark arts." A girl with blond hair gray eyes raised her hand.

"So are you thee Harry Potter?" I chuckled.

"Yes but I'm also your teacher. Can any one tell me What DADA is for?" Alexis' hand shot up. Of course she would know. I smiled.

"Yes Miss. Wesley?"

"Defense ageist the dark arts is a class that teaches us, how to protect our self from dark magic."

"Correct." She smiled. She defiantly was her mothers daughter.


End file.
